Assist Mode
Assist Mode can be enabled for most games in the Svea series. Doing so allows the player to customize the game's difficulty to their own liking, knowing that doing so is not the intended way to play the game. Assist mode options are few, toggleable, and easily understood. No content is kept away, except for some entirely optional achievements. If the game or certain sections of it have ratings or are timed, Assist Mode will simply display the Assist Mode symbol. A similar thing occurs with achievements, where the game will notify the player of the achievement that they would have gotten if Assist Mode was not turned on. At the start of a New Game, the game will inform the player that no difficulty modes exist due to the game being designed to overcome challenges, but explain the existence of Assist Mode in the settings. Start Screen Starting a New Game New Game �� This game features no difficulty options, as it was designed with the intention of overcoming challenge. However, if the difficulty makes the game inaccessible for you, you can turn on assist mode in the settings at any point. Svea Playtime: 01:10:10 After activating Assist Mode once Svea Playtime: 01:10:10 �� Menu After Assist Mode has been activated once Assist Clicking "Assist" Before agreeing for the first time �� Assist Mode allows you to modify the game to your liking. No content in the game is rendered inaccessible as a result, and you can turn of assist mode at any point. However, the game was designed with a specific difficulty in mind, and overcoming it is part of the experience. We recommend playing without if possible. Would you like to view some assistance options? Yes / Not now Afterwards Assist Settings Ultima Sword Empowers your sword. Recurring options |- |style="font-size:12px;"|⚫ |} |style=" ;"|Half damage taken |☑️ |- |style=" ;opacity:0.5;"|Low damage taken |style="opacity:0.5;"|☐ |- |rowspan="2"| |- |style="font-size:12px;"|⚫ |} |style=" ;"|Half stun taken |☑️ |- |style=" ;opacity:0.5;"|Low stun taken |style="opacity:0.5;"|☐ |- | |style=" ;"|Attacks deal maximum breakage |☐ |- | |style=" ;"|Attacks deal maximum damage |☐ |} If Assist Mode existed in other games '' Pending Stages/Level of Assist * An arbitrary line of '''how much' impact the Assist will have on the game. * Allows the player to feel better about making the low-impact choices. * Essentially something to convince the player not to press the win everything-button with every battle. * But sort of breaks the idea of assist mode being accessible and non-judgemental. * With this intention, labeling as "low", "medium", and "high"-impact is vital. * Perhaps the win everything-button... should not be implemented in the first place? * Increase damage by x%, however, definitely! * The player should still have to play the game. New Save * Turning on Assist Mode creates a new save file at that moment, with Assist Mode turned on. * The current game, pre-assist mode, is saved right away as well. * This allows the player to enjoy the content beyond the point they found too hard to clear, but also allows them to return to that point to challenge themselves yet again, and complete the game as intended. * With this system, it is important that the save file and while playing it is visible that assist mode is active, and that this cannot be turned off.